


My dear you will not die in vain

by hopes_memes



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopes_memes/pseuds/hopes_memes
Summary: Hey :D this is my very first fanfic so sorry if it's badAlso this was my homework assignment haha so my teacher probably hates me now lolBut TW needles and major character death so if that doesn't do well with you please read a different lovely fic out there :)
Relationships: Brain & Pinky (Animaniacs), Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	My dear you will not die in vain

"Brain! Brain wake up!"  
The Brain woke up with his head pounding and his tail twitching, eyes slowly opening up to the sound of his cagemate Pinky's voice. When he looked around he couldn't recognize this place at all, "Pinky where are we?" Brain asked, he tried to move but then realized that Pinky and him had been tied up with ropes against the wall. "Hmmmmm Egad, I don't know Brain Narf! Maybe we should ask Snowball up there where we are. He's the one who took us on this fun-fun silly-willy field trip in the first place Troz!" Pinky happily told Brain.

Brain took a deep sigh for he could never understand how his airheaded friend could be so positive and energetic during a situation like this. The Brain didnt have time for this, they should've been back at the lab right now trying to take over the world! But, after rehearing Pinky's sentence it dawned on him and he froze. "Snowball?!" Brain asked with extreme worry in his voice. "Well well well. We reunite at last Brain." Brain's former friend and sworn enemy Snowball said, "I suppose you're wondering why you and your simple minded companion here are trapped in this place. Well the answer is very easy to comprehend you see, after I drugged you two I simply put you here and stole your plans to make this!" Snowball revealed the machine and Brain recognized it immediately. It was his latest plan for world domination where he would build a giant syringe and inject all of the world leaders with a hypnotic serum he invented, but when Brain saw the syringe he noticed that his serum was not in the container. It was filled with euthanasia. "And with this!" Snowball continued his villain rant, "I will use your machine to steal your dreams of taking over the world! But before I do that, I'm going to kill your little boyfriend over here."

Brain froze. Kill Pinky, that's absurd, he wouldn't dare. Brain looked over at Pinky, his Pinky and saw that he also had a distressed look on his face, and in his mind he agreed that it's a look that should never be on his beloved Pinky. "Why would you kill Pinky! He has nothing to do with this!" Brain demanded at the crazed hamster. "Oh but that's where you're wrong Brain." Snowball responded evilly, "I get my satisfaction from your despair, and what could be better than taking away your idiotic sidekick! Now let's get on with it shall we?" And with that, Snowball turned on the machine and the syringe started to creep closer and closer towards Pinky.

"Pinky!" Brain yelled, trying oh so hard to break free from the ropes that tied him to the wall. The syringe was getting closer and closer by the second. "Brain! Help me!" Pinky cried at Brain, tears were forming in both of their eyes because for the first time neither of them knew what to do. But as Brain kept struggling, it happened. The syringe was injected into Pinky and he was going to die, Brain's only friend was going to die. Finally, Brain broke free and dashed towards Pinky untying him and clutching him in his arms. "PINKY!" Brain bellowed, tears rushing down his face, "Pinky can you hear me?" With very little strength and conscienceness left in Pinky he gave out a little, "B-Brain....haha poit...I seem to have...gotten myself into a pickle here." With tears leaving Pinky's eyes he continued, "Brain. Can-can you promise me...one thing? Please dont forget to clean our cage to always seem to forget then I have to clean it up." Trembling Brain gave him a light kiss ontop of Pinky's head, "Pinky you imbecile. That's not important right now." Brain clutching Pinky harder now, "Oh...sorry Brain narf......I love you....." Pinky said with his final breath and died in Brain's arms. "I love you too Pinky."

All that was able to be heard now was the faint crying from a lab mouse and the evil laughter from a hamster. "Awe that's such a shame Brain." Snowball said contently, "Well. I'm off to take over the world now, have fun with your new life Brain!" With that Snowball took the machine and left the strange building leaving the Brain all alone with his deceased partner in his arms. Brain cried and could only cry harder. He failed, forget the world he couldn't even save his best friend from that wretched hamster. As Brain continued to cry he swore he could hear that faint voice of his Pinky, "Gee Brain! What do you wanna do tonight?" To which of course the Brain replied, "The same thing I'm going to do every night Pinky. Try to avenge your death."


End file.
